Jade Cocoon:shadowed past in the rains
by oowoodoo
Summary: .. a man flees everything he has known when he feels he cannot change antyhing, seeking the ancient destructive powers of the cocoon masters, for better.. or worse..
1. prologue

.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=X0sUDQ_BAcQ

* * *

><p>..welcome.<p>

* * *

><p>Years ago when jade cocoon first started.. even then it wasn t complete.<p>

things remained unmade, while others simply were little known or died away.

* * *

><p>It is still my hope-and hope, and hopefully yours, that by relying on each other,<p>

we can bring this once monolithic series back to the way it was.. and the way it should have always stayed.

* * *

><p>And so our story begins in a place..<p>

* * *

><p>that was all but forgotten<p> 


	2. The Village In Kaya

village of magonne...late noon.

during the calamatous events of

the onibubus attack on syrus ..

for hours they had been talking..yet there didnt seem to be enough

talking able, yet what had they not said already

that could make any difference? ten. ten of them, all elders and adults, some of who had worked

their way up to this point or whos forebeaeres has been wearing gold when they had suckled, stared at

one each were garbed differently, their thoughts dwelled more or less around some of the samwe subject,

besides the usuals, but crops or none, no one present seemed willing-or able, to call it quits for now.

nagi elder rucha: i wish i could have been there to see it all happen-

politician omard: can you believe it, because none of it seems real to me still...

politician(former nagi) nechrena: why beat around the thrush. syrus was attacked...

treasurer thiol: the whole affair is quite mind blowing when you keep thinking about it-

captain of the border patrol molgas: -you mean 'dwelling' on the 'lost' cause. h-ha ha-

grand nagi elder jucax: yea yea..now were all going to just go on about how what

we already know is ''soo aam-azing we cant fit it

into our tiiiny little heads'' hAWHA haha ha*cough coughh*

ugh..-dont you dare laugh at my seniority-MOLgax!

(i do have rank over you by fifteen times at least) these eyes saw just now that little hesitation be'for you

nervously laughed. so afraid hmm? big ol captain

of the guard feels fear? you think this is any'thin, you sack of baby lamb

wool?

one or two of my husbands one time comes walking in (this was back in the day before your time ol' moldy molgy, i was beautiful enough to knock your socks off to the ends of the existancecoughcough)

i thinks, 'they looks tired. bet they got a good 'un.-i had no idea that i was goin to purify

somethin so terrible lookin'

that i was afraid to even try to purify it(which i did) and ma hubby tells

me to repair his armor and weapons. EXPENSIVE armor and

weapons would cost a village to fix(which i didnt) and..and...

captain of the border patrol molgas:-Humph!your blabbering on again, old lady. and where exactly did these

''teerRRifying'' purified cocoons of yours go to? ..thats right, either to some younger cocoon master or the temple of ancients.

even though we may have been able to hold the onibubu off if we were in syrus's boots, we wouldnt have that strength now, since the grand dark ones perish-

chief nuyarn:-Enough already! molgas, stop disrespecting your elder. your not allowed to discuss nagi specific affairs unless the need is near dire. l

ady jucax, stop reminiscing. now could we just, for the final and dozenth time today,

finally conveine? no real plan of action has been taken yet by us, so we cant direct our warriors and coccon masters toward anything

realistic. besides...i promised my wives id eat their cooking tonight-

nagi elder rucha: but sir, molgas makes a point! any of us here may be too distraught to hone in on the matter..but the dark ones of old were d...des..dest-

elder rancherg: ..rucha.. you know speaking of them neither brings luck nor is the act safe(unless theres a purpose and a fierce purpose or its the death of those around) so lets not.

nagi elder rucha: ...true then after t-that.. the matter of everything else carries!-

lore master elder nosrun: how are you all not able tread on ground too familiar to us, more to us in fact than it ever was to syrus? where has your spines gone in the

night? if this...this levant was able to breach all four gates, do what he did and come out alive-only to vanish once more deep

into the labrynths-alone- what would the entire might of our village been

before him had we leapt out-only to be possibly slaughtered quickly by his strength, whatever his secret was..

politician omard: - i may not be much os an expert on the subject on divine beasts and all but..ill tell you all what part of his secret was.

it wasnt that he waited too long to act as we did, just like were doing now-

nagi warrior mother jestra:-couldve shouldve wouldve. is that all you politicians are good for?

who was it that said we should do all this waiting. the politicians. who said for us to send a letter

of confirmation back here once we were in position to strike levant dead, and wait unti we received

another piece of papryus with lots of important looking letters. ill tell you. it wasnt us out there

who even suggested the ridiculous love letters, only to see with heads in our hands that levant moved

on much too late, and away from a good position where we couldnt do anything-

grand nagi elder jucax:-I agree*cough*...

nagi warrior mother jestra:..I know not if that was serious or jest old lady so i wont get pulled into it..

elder rancherg: ughh...you all give me a headache..

nagi mother kinss: ..let us not forget freinds that we are in line open-endedly for one of the

ressurections, on a cheerier note i vouch we even go so far as to offer up two strong ones instead of just

one,to make up for our failure during the inumberable disasters that befell everyone, syrus or not.

chief nuyarn:..an excellent sounding plan, one of the only ones ive heard offered today that has much potential

progree these last twenty days! although i do think either that just one offering will do, and by the looks on all of

your faces i surmise were set on at least one, i want to discuss perhaps two a little laterstill even so...

treasurer thiol: sounds quite excellent.

captain of the border patrol molgas: this sounds like an solid plan. ill go down through the ranks when i get a chance and suggest some of my finest for you sir.

politician(former nagi) nechrena: ...

chief nuyarn: ..er molgas, this procedure will require someonne a trite more unique...

the others continued with their discussions, ignoring chief of the night watch weet, crumpled on his poof an hour or two ago

far too tired to sit through such a tedious discussion like this and not with his schedule, oblivious to all but their discussion amongst one another.

not for their leisure(even if they said otherwise)not for in case any outside listeners -nothing. not even breaking

it off because the day was about to become late. in fact certainly not any eavesdroppers. definitley not the one who even now,

sat close by, grim faced and hearing every word. nary moving a muscle-yet it was as if he was never there. and when he got up and seemingly was decided to leave- no one noticed.

he didnt exhale much, until he got outside, good and far away from where hed just come from. didnt scratch his mane of silvery, almost ghost white hair,

didnt drink, didnt stretch, didnt speak, until he was well away from the main council hall of shadows.

but he did let out a heavy sigh. long..and heavy, hanging his head with its usual black gi band on..not caring to put on his (expensive) eye glasses,

merely gripping the wood just hung his head. after a few moments, the young looking teen raised his head to look at the last few moments of

sun light settig wherever it always did. orgul never missed this during the day, not even if he had many chores or felt ill or was unhappy, because the sun was..something..

special. thats the most he had ever come to when he thought about it, and thats the most he supposed he ever would. there just wasnt enough sunlight here over his village,

not as far as he could remember since he was young, even if, strangely enough, it was never too cold.

sometimes though..he didnt know why...orgul wished more sun would shine. he chalked that up as another one of his

'weird' habits he was always reminded of by the other kids his age, most of whom seemed to be just like one another,

never questioning or wanting more than they were told they has the potential to achieve. ..some males cocoon masters..

some women nagi... ho hum. what fun. and until that time, most but the dark cocoon masters having to remain in the village or shuttle to a

different one(quite rare)none but the escorted or strong were allowed outside of the village, not even at its limits. 'too dangerous' the

elders and mothers and men always said. and it was! if he peered..very hard from his position from up here down towards the borders where trees

and ogre vines and strong protective spells were cast and whatnot were, as he sometimes did..he would then sometimes catch the ominous..and eerie

rustling of a group of trees, indicating something BIG was moving among them. and those were just the big ones. 


End file.
